


Eight Days of Loving You

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Bunnies, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: After dating Jason for a few months, Yuzuru really wasn't sure what to expect or how to respond when Dylan Brown found his secret Instagram account. He stared blinking at the screen for a while in confusion at the message he'd just received at what he assumed was stupid o'clock in North America, given the time it was in Japan.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Eight Days of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I hope you're all doing well. This is a gift for one of the most amazing people in the world. They're an actual angel and deserve the very best that life has to offer. I hope you enjoy this story!!!

After dating Jason for a few months, Yuzuru really wasn't sure what to expect or how to respond when Dylan Brown found his secret Instagram account. He stared blinking at the screen for a while in confusion at the message he'd just received at what he assumed was stupid o'clock in North America, given the time it was in Japan.

_Dylan_Brown: Hi Yuzi! It's Dylan here, Jason's little brother. My parents said that we should invite you to celebrate Hanukkah with us this year. It won't interfere with JNats, promise, and you can still train and everything like normal. Jason would love to see you for at least one of the eight days of festivities!_

Yuzuru had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself in for when he said yes, so, like with his skating, he threw himself into his research. He prayed that Jason wouldn't make him sing any of the songs he found and, since he was not winning his battle with English, he decided he wasn't going to try and learn any of the Hebrew prayers. Instead he would do what he did when another anthem played at a competition; he would stand there quietly, politely, and respectfully. His head was spinning at the different names for every ceremony and meal and--

He paused and read the sentence again. And again.

"It is common to exchange presents or give children presents at this time."

Before Yuzuru even had time to fall into a mental spiral of despair about getting all of Jason's family a present, his phone buzzed aggressively from where it was sitting on the desk. He picked it up and rolled his eyes

_Dylan_Brown: I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. What are you worried about?_

_FS123YH: It says people exchange presents. What should I get everyone?_

_Dylan_Brown: Don't worry about presents! Everyone would just like you to come. You don't have to bring anything_

_Dylan_Brown: Although I'm sure Jason wouldn't mind a present ;)_

"We're so glad you agreed to celebrate with us!" Yuzuru awkwardly patted Jason's mother on the back as she hugged him tightly. Instead of saving him, like a good boyfriend would, Jason was cackling in the background. At the midpoint of both their seasons, they and their coach had all decided that a week off wouldn't be so bad after all, and so Yuzuru was staying with the Browns. "Please please, come in!"

He was guided around their house while Jason put his things upstairs and, despite never having been there before, everything felt comforting. It felt warm, homey, and loved. After being given a quick tour, the exhaustion from the flight and travel hit him. Jason teased him lightly before he tucked Yuzuru into one side of his bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be here to wake you up ready for dinner, okay? Rest up cause you've had a lot of travelling today."

Yuzuru gave him a gentle smile and curled up under the duvet as the other left. Once he was sure that Jason was gone, he got his phone out.

_FS123YH: Is everything prepared?_

_Dylan_Brown: All ready! It's all hidden in my room for you_

_FS123YH: Do you think that Jason will like it?_

_Dylan_Brown: He'll love it. You're great at picking out gifts for him._

When it came to trying new food, after the Great Bell Pepper Incident of 2012, Yuzuru was not very keen. So when he was presented with potato pancakes, cheese, and other little dishes made in oil that Jason's parents had cooked up for them, he looked at his boyfriend for help. Jason chuckled and pointed to a couple of them in turn.

"These are latkes. And these ones are pancakes, and then those ones are sweet loukoumades, and jelly doughnuts. And--"

"Lots of fried food because of oil?" Yuzuru asked as he speared some of the potato dish onto his fork and eyed it suspiciously.

"Yep. We're remembering the importance of oil, and we have dairy products because of the book of Judith, and, when we were little, our parents gave us chocolate coins because rabbis used to do it in Europe apparently."

After the meal, Yuzuru settled on the sofa with his head on Jason's shoulder. The rest of the Brown family were playing with the Dreidal when Yuzuru caught Dylan's eye.

"Oh, Jason, I did some reading about Hanukkah and they said about presents." Yuzuru started and his boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Yuzu, you don't need to get me anything, you know? What have you done?" He looked between his siblings and pouted playfully. "You two had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Us?" Jordan and Dylan chorused with faux innocence. "Never!"

Jason rolled an eyebrow at the pair of them and, when he opened the bag that Yuzuru gave him to withdraw a bag of hay, he looked between them all with a confused smile.

"Thanks?"

"All will be revealed by the end of the festivities," Yuzuru promised him before the American gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't doubt it."

On the second day, Yuzuru and Jason went down the beach together before they came home to have doughnuts filled with strawberry jelly in the garden. That evening, Yuzuru gifted Jason with cleaning products. The American just laughed in confusion and covered Yuzuru's face in kisses.

On the third day, Jason took Yuzuru to the Chicago Botanic Gardens. They walked around together, wrapped up tightly in their coats and scarves, and Jason took off his glove to hold Yuzuru's hand properly between them. Back at the Brown family home, Yuzuru gave him a tray filled with straw as his gift for that day.

On the fourth day, halfway through Hanukkah, they went to Rosewood Beach. With Jason beside him, Yuzuru felt much more comfortable by the water than he normally would have done. Jason kept a hand on his lower back and, as the sun began to set, they exchanged kisses in the gold and orange light. That evening, Yuzuru gifted him with a food bowl and water bottle for a pet.

"Am I allowed to guess what the gift is?" Jason asked.

"Nope!"

On the fifth day, they went to the Openlands Lakeshore Preserve before Jason took him to an open air ice rink. Both had brought their skates and enjoyed the time on the almost empty rink together before they returned home to dinner, doughnuts, and Jason's fifth present of a bag of bedding hay.

On the sixth day, they walked through the snow-covered Sunset Woods park together. In the peace of grove, hidden away from the rest of the world, they exchanged small kisses and secret smiles. Snow caught in Jason's curls and caught on Yuzuru's eyelashes. Both of them giggled and spent time in the snow. At home, Yuzuru gave Jason a box of tunnels, plant pots, platforms, and chewing sticks. Jason chuckled and pressed a kiss to Yuzuru's cheek.

"I'm pretty sure I have an idea." Jason leaned his head on his shoulder and Yuuru pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Or you're a complete nutter if you're just giving me boxes of newspaper and bags of hay."

On the seventh day, they went to the Heller Nature Centre and spent the time enjoying the cool sunshine. The ice and frost that lined everything was like Satomi had hand placed the crystals. It sparkled almost as bright as one of Yuzuru's costumes, and Jason spun Yuzuru around in his arms. He pulled him in close and gave him a gentle kiss before they parted and headed back to Jason's home together. That night, Yuzuru and Jordan struggled to carry in a wooden hutch.

"I know what it is Yuzu! Can't I just have it now?"

"Nope!" Yuzuru pressed a kiss to Jason's nose before he snuggled further into his arms in bed. "You can wait until tomorrow."

Tomorrow brought the light of day and, when Jason stretched awake, he found the other side of the bed was cold. Yuzuru wasn't there and had been up for a while apparently. Yawning and throwing on his worn university hoodie, he headed downstairs and gaped.

Yuzuru was in the kitchen. Yuzuru was in the kitchen and nothing was on fire. Yuzuru was in the kitchen and nothing was on fire and Jason's own mother was laughing with him, teaching him how to make some of the latkes and pancakes they'd been feeding him all week and treating him to. When Jason stepped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, he raised an eyebrow in silent questions.

"I thought that Yuzu should know a bit more about Jewish stuff if you two are going to be a thing," Jason's mother explained and Yuzuru grinned at him brightly.

"It's been so much fun! Jason loves to see Japanese things and learn about them. I love to learn about your cultural things too!"

Jason didn't quite know why that touched him so much but standing there, in the kitchen and his pyjamas, he burst into tears. His boyfriend pulled him into a hug and stroked his curls while pressing gentle kisses to his forehead.

"I love you," Jason whispered between hiccups. "I love you so much."

The entire day was spent with lazy cuddles and Yuzuru testing out his new-found cooking skills on Jason. By the time evening rolled around, he was getting sad thinking that Yuzuru would be flying back to Sendai the next day. Yuzuru pressed light kisses to Jason's jawline to get him out of his head.

"Last day means one more day for presents, right?" Jason nodded and Yuzuru stood up.

Yuzuru came back into the room carrying two tiny balls of fluff. Jason wanted to cry when he saw how sweet they looked and Yuzuru passed him the white one, holding the brown one back to himself.

"That one there is Merry," he stroked her ears before he nodded to the one he was holding, "and this one is Pippin. Happy Hanukkah Jason, and thank you for letting me experience it with you."

"It's been the best one ever because I got to share it with you," Jason smiled as he pulled Yuzuru into a kiss.


End file.
